Dedication
Dedication is a fanfiction created by Plasma. Synopsis The lost NightWing princess is finally coming home after what seemed like centuries to Queen Dedication. When Amethyst finally meets her mother something seems off. Amethyst shrugs it off but Bladewielder knows better. Prologue: The Mistake Seven years earlier... Queen Dedication of the NightWings was furious. She stormed down a corridor and turned to the left. Today, she had found out she was going to have an egg. Dedication took several turns until she reached her throne room. She took a deep breath and straightened her crown before opening the door. She held her head high and flew gracefully onto her black velvet and silver throne. At the front of the line there was a seething male dragon holding a young dragonet by the tail. "Proceed," said the queen in a booming voice. The large dragon tugged on the dragonet's tail and moved forwards. "Your Majesty, I have finally found the thief." The queen raised an eyebrow from her throne. "Really?" she scoffed, "A tiny thing such as that?" The fully grown dragon turned to the small one. "Show her!" he boomed. The dragonet's claws scrambled to open up a black pouch. She quickly pulled a thin bronze chain with a snake shaped charm. The queen's eyes glinted angrily. "What is that?" she snapped. "Tell me what that is right NOW." The dragonet whimpered and spoke in a very high voice. "I-it's a um, n-neckl-lace." she stuttered. "It's a necklace!" said the queen in a scornful voice. "I KNOW IT'S A NECKLACE, URCHIN!" she hissed. The dragonet whimpered again with a pallid expression on her face. The queen sighed. "Let's try again. What. Is. That?" said the queen staring at the dragonet with a fixed gaze. Chapter One: The Ring Present day... Bladewielder walked down the dirt path briskly. He didn't fly because today was the most nerve-racking day of his life. Today was the day he proposed to Amethyst. He kept on saying it in his mind because he couldn't even believe it. I'm gonna propose to Amethyst! he thought excitedly. He had gone back to the Rainforest kingdom to ask his mother and father to make him the ring. After hearing the reason for the jewelry, his father patted him on the back and his mother hugged him. They had happily made him a beautiful, small silver ring with a single amethyst surrounded by small moonstones. "'' ''It's perfect," he had said. "Are you sure you don't want any payment though?" '' ''"We're sure," his mother had said. Blade twisted the petite ring in his claws. Small and shiny, he thought, Just like her. Bladewielder clutched it and continued his quick walk. When he finally got to Amethyst's apartment, (shared with Tornado and Depths) he took a deep breath and knocked on the door nervously. After a lot of crashing coming from inside, Amethyst appeared in the doorway. "Why, hello, Blade! What brings you here so early?" Chapter Two: The Proposal Bladewielder seemed very nervous to Amethyst. He wasn't his usual cocky and confident self. "I, uh, wanted to *hic* give you something *hic*" Amethyst mentally giggled at Blade's hiccups. Bladewielder got down on one knee. Amethyst panicked. Ohmoonsohmoonsimnotreadyforthiswhatishedoingahhhh she thought hurriedly. Bladewielder looked up solemly. "Amethyst? Will you marry me?" Amethyst bit her lip. She sighed and stared at her talons. "B-blade. Y-you know I'm not ready to move forward in our relationship. Can we just...wait....a year? P-please." Bladewielder got up from his knee. "Sure" he said in barely a whisper. He turned around and walked off with his head hanging. Amethyst reached out her claws towards Blade but put them down. She shuffled back inside and collapsed onto the rug to cry. Tornado heard the sobbing from the kitchen and walked towards Amethyst. Her wings were spread across her face and her tail was in the soft grip of her talons. "Am--" started Tornado. Tornado glanced towards the kitchen. "I made you some of your favorite stew." Amethyst let go of her tail. "Mango-Salmon?" asked Amethyst. Tornado nodded. "Yep. But I'll only give it to you if you sit up and tell me what happened." Amethyst hesitated. Well, it is my favorite stew "Fine" she mumbled. Depths gave Amethyst a blanket and set a small clay bowl in front of Amethyst. "Thanks," said Amethyst quietly. Tornado poured some liquid from a large metal pot into Amethyst's bowl and gave her a doleful look. "Do you want to talk about it now?" Amethyst looked down at her claws and took a deep breath. "I-I..." Amethyst started sobbing and in between breaths she talked. "I turned down a proposal from Blade and-and I regret it but I can't go back and say y-yes b-be-cause he'll think I'm t-taking pity on h-him and I-I don't w-want him to think that." Chapter Three: The Confession Bladewielder felt a salty tear run down his cheek. He quickly wiped it off and put on a neutral expression. Blade bit his lip as he opened the door to his apartment. (shared with Suicide and Swordswinger) He sighed and opened the door. His bouncy little brother jumped around him as he walked through the threshold. "Calm down, Jumping Bean." said Swordswinger from the blanket on the floor. The eldest child stood up to greet her brother. Sword then turned to Bladewielder and noticed the single track from his tear. She pushed Blade out of the doorway and sat back down on her blanket. Swordswinger patted the ground on both sides of her and Suicide sat down to the left of his big sister. Bladewielder kept idling by the door with an unfazed expression. Swordswinger sighed. "Blade, you're upset. I can tell, I'm your sister." MORE COMING SOON! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction Category:NightWings Category:Royalty